The Frozen Heart
by jinx777
Summary: Elsa's powers were getting stronger and stronger, freezing everything near her without meaning to, and there was nothing she or her parents could do to control it. Desperate, the King returns to the Trolls looking for help, only to return with a very special young boy with an amazing power.
1. The Emoition Eater

**Hey, had the idea for this fic rattling in my head for a while, so I decided to just get it out.**

**Naruto will be from the Frozen universe, and will have a power of his own, but not fire. I have no problem with it, but I wanted to do something different and there are a lot of Fire power Naruto/Frozen fics.**

**I couldn't find out how old Elsa is supposed to be, so in this fic she is 10 when the whole Anna incident happens and 21 in the movie, and Anna is 7 at the tart and 18 later. Naruto will start at 8 then be 19 and Kristoff is the same age as Elsa.**

**Enjoy:)**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

XXX

Summary- Elsa's powers were getting stronger and stronger, freezing everything near her without meaning to, and there was nothing she or her parents could do to control it. Desperate, the King returns to the Trolls looking for help, only to return with a very special young boy with an amazing power.

XXX

Chapter 1- The Emotion Eater

XXX

Dismounting his horse as carefully as he could, King Agdar of Arendelle looked around the 'Valley of Living Rock' with a worried expression on his face. It had only been about two months since his last visit, and he only wished his reason for returning so soon was for a less urgent reason, but he needed the Trolls help.

Elsa's powers were getting more and more out of control by the day, and nothing they tried seemed to work, not even the gloves he and his wife had given to her. It got to the point now that his daughter couldn't even leave her room for fear of losing control and someone seeing her use her powers, and it was breaking his heart to see her so alone and scared.

He slowly walking to the centre of the clearing, being careful not to stand on any of the round stones littering the ground, before stopping and looking around.

"Please, I am in need of your help once again, I need to talk with Grand Pabbie right away."

For a moment nothing happened, and although he knew the stones around him weren't actually stones, he was starting to get worried that they wouldn't answer him. Then, without warning they all started to shack and twitch, before unrolling to reveal the small, round creatures that they really were.

He heard them all muttering to themselves, the word King reaching his ears several times, before a small path was cleared so a slightly larger boulder could come rolling towards him, before revealing itself to be Grand Pabbie, the oldest and wisest of the Trolls. He gave a small bow, leaning heavily on his walking stick as he did, before standing back up and addressing the King.

"My King, what brings you back to us so soon, I hope all is well with little Anna?"

Still nervous about leaving his wife and daughters in the castle for too long, Agdar kept looking around as if expecting something to attack him, rubbing his hand together and twitching slightly.

"Anna is fine, Grand Pabbie, but that's not why I am here. Its Elsa, her powers are getting more and more out of control by the day, nothing helps anymore."

Frowning at the Kings words, the elder Troll let out a small sigh, shaking his head slightly before turning to one of his family stood next to him.

"I was afraid it may come to this, please, bring the boy…"

Agdar watched as, without argument the Troll quickly rolled off, disappearing between the trees on the other side of the valley. His attention was brought back to Pabbie when he started speaking again.

"Elsa's powers are closely linked to her emotions, meaning that the more fearful she is, the harder it will be for her to control them. But there is something that might help her, though it could be risky, and it will be little more than a crutch until she is able to learn to _truly_ control her powers."

Giving him a moment to take in what he had said, the old Troll quickly continued.

"About a year ago a young boy wandered into our valley, half-starved and barely conscious, we took him in and nursed him back to health. From what we were able to gather from him, he had stowed away on a merchant ship from a different land, before making his way into the woods. It was while he was recovering that we discovered he, not unlike your daughter, possesses a power…"

Eyes widening at his words, the King was about to ask something, but before he could Pabbie started talking again.

"Unlike Elsa, whose power is over the element of ice, the boy has the ability to both feel and control others emotions, and in some ways…eat them."

"…He _eats_ emotions?"

Seeing the worried look on the Kings face, Pabbie quickly continued before he got the wrong idea.

"Do not rush to judgment, your Majesty, it is not as simple as you may believe. The boy is able to feel a person's emotions, and if he so wishes, change them, but it only lasts for as long as he concentrates and if the person's emotion are too strong he cannot affect them without skin contact. But his most powerful, and dangerous ability, is that he draws power by absorbing the emotions of those around him."

"H-how will you telling me this help my daughter?"

Moving forwards slightly, the elder Troll locked eyes with the King, worried green staring into serious black.

"As I told you before, Elsa's powers are connected to her emotions, emotions that he is able to control…but you must be careful. If he were to absorb too much negative emotion, over balancing the positive if you will, it would lead to disastrous consequences..."

Reaching into an unseen pocket, Pabbie pulled out a handful of the same powered he had used the last time Agdar had been there, before throwing it into the air in front of him. The powered turned into blue smoke, forming into the shape of a small boy playing with kids, before it turned red. Agdar watched in morbid fascination as the other kids that were playing around the first turned red and stopped running around, seeming to get smaller while the fist got bigger. The images ended when the boy was suddenly replaced by a blurry image of some kind of monster, letting out a roar, before the smoke vanished as suddenly as he appeared.

Before he could comment, the Troll Pabbie had sent away before rolled back into the clearing, a small boy following behind him. The moment he saw the small boy, Agdar felt all his worries disappear, as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and a small smile spread across his lips. He knew it was the boy controlling his emotions, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Kneeling down in front of him, the smile still on his face, Agdar rested a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hello, Grand Pabbie says you might be able to help my daughter…"

XXX

Elsa was sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest as she cried, ice slowly creeping alone the floor and up the walls. The curtains were open, allowing moonlight to flood into the otherwise dark room, making the ice caught in it glow and sparkle. Her father had left to ask the Trolls for help hours ago, and with every passing moment the fear that they wouldn't be able to help crawled deeper and deeper into her heart, which only made the ice form faster.

Standing next to the door, with worried expression on her face was her mother, Queen Idun, watching helplessly as her oldest daughter cried. She wanted so much to run over and hug her, but with Elsa's powers going out of control it was just too dangerous to get any closer, and it was breaking her heart.

"Elsa, please you need to calm down, please stop crying."

"B-but what if they can't help!"

"We'll think of something, please calm-"

"But father's been gone for hours, he should have been back by now!"

At the word now, a small burst of energy exploded out from Elsa's body, leaving ice wherever it touched as the room got colder and colder. Idun took a step back, her back pressing against the wall, her eyes closed as she sent a silent prayer that her husband would return soon.

Apparently someone had been listening, because not a moment later the door opened and he came into the room. The moment she saw her father Elsa let out a small sob, her watery eyes looking to him with such hope it almost hurt, before quickly hugging her legs closer to her body when the ice spread quicker.

"Father!"

Pausing when he saw the state of the room, Agdar gestured to something outside the door, stepping to one side as a small cloaked figure entered, before closing the door behind him. Both Elsa and Idun stared at the person the King had brought into her room, who despite being small, was still too tall to be a Troll. He was covered from head to toe in a dark grey cloak that was much too big for him, one that the Queen recognised as the one her Husband had been wearing when he left earlier, which only confused her more.

"Agdar, why would you bring a stranger to our daughters room, her powers were supposed to be a secr-"

"It's ok Idun…please Naruto, help her…"

For a moment the cloaked figure, now named Naruto, just stood there without moving. Then, slowly, he brought his hands up and pulled the cloak off, revealing himself to the three royals as the cloak fell to the floor.

He looked to be only about a year younger then Elsa, with sun kissed blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing nothing but a plain white shirt and brown pants. But what caught their attention the most were the six scars on his face, three on each cheek giving him the appearance of having whiskers, and the fact the boy showed absolutely no emotion on his face. He also had a pair of black leather gloves on his hands, not unlike the ones they had tried to use to control Elsa's powers.

Without making a sound, the young blonde took a step forward, not even pausing when the floor in front of him froze as Elsa moved to the other side of her bed in an attempt to get away.

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you!"

He didn't listen, just walked towards the young princess, slowly removing his right glove, as she got off the bed and started backing away, Naruto following her step for step until her back hit the wall.

"I said stay AWAY!"

Both the King and Queen flinched as Elsa released another, larger burst of power, both being knocked back slightly from the force. It took a few second for them to regain their senses, and when they did both felt their eyes widen in shock at what they were seeing. The room was now covered in ice, the moonlight making it glow a pale blue, with the exception of a clear line on either side of Naruto. The blonde had managed to close the distance between himself and Elsa in the confusion after the burst of energy, his now un-gloved hand closed around her wrist, and his eyes fixed on hers.

For a moment nothing happened, no one knowing what to say, then Elsa's fear filled face eased into a calm expression and the ice around them stared to melt, much to the shock of the Queen.

"It worked."

Turning to look at her husband, Idun made sure she had his full attention before speaking, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Agar…what is going on?"

XXX

The moment his hand touched her skin, Elsa was overcome with a feeling of calm and relaxation, her whole body loosening and her power slowly began to be drawn back into her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something wasn't right, that this mysterious boy was doing something to her, but at the moment she didn't care. Whatever he was doing, it was helping her control her powers, and that was all she needed to know.

She didn't break eye contact, didn't see the ice melting around them or hear her parents talking across the room, all she saw were his dark blue eyes. Eyes that held nothing, no happiness, no sadness, just stone cold emotionless eyes. It was while she was staring into his eyes that a thought crossed her mind, too quick for her to even realise she had had it before it was gone.

"_I could look at his eyes forever…_"

Then he was gone, stepping away from her, his hand leaving her skin cold where they had been touching, and the room without a spec of ice to be seen. The moment his hand was no longer touching her, the calm feeling faded, giving way to nervousness. Her mind became a while of questions. Who was this boy, what had be done to make her feel calm, had her father brought him to help her control her powers, and most importantly, did he have powers too?

Then it suddenly hit her that she had been standing with a boy with less than a foot between them, and her face turned a bright red, much to the amusement of her Parents, who were now watching the two children from across the room.

Looking down so she wasn't looking at his face, her previous fear about losing control of her powers momentarily forgotten, Elsa brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she addressed the boy in front of her in barely a whisper.

"Hello…I-I'm Elsa…"

"…Naruto"

She let out a small 'eep' when she heard his voice, which was a lot softer than any boy she had ever heard before, almost like his voice was made of silk.

"What did you do to me...how…?"

After a few seconds passed and Elsa didn't get an answer, she finally looked up to see Naruto with his head tilted slightly to the side, making her blush even more at just how cute he looked, as he stared at her with the same blank expression.

"I eat it…"

"Eat what?"

"Your fear…I could feel it in both you and the ice…so I eat it."

"Y-you're like me, aren't you? You have powers too?"

Again, it took a few second before she got an answer, as if he was thinking over every possible outcome before speaking. But it still came, a small nod of the head, and that was all it took.

Throwing herself forward, closing the distance between her and her fellow blonde, Elsa pulled him into a bone crushing hug as she cried into his chest, more happy then she had been in a long time at finally meeting someone like her.

She wasn't alone anymore.

XXX

Things moved quickly after their first meeting, both the King and Queen wanting to help their daughter as quickly as possible. They had the only two remaining servant, Kai and Gerda, move a second bed into Elsa's room for Naruto to sleep in, wanting to keep the two together as much a possible so that the whiskered boy would be there if she lost control again. They also spread the news that Naruto was to be her personal servant/bodyguard from now on, that way no one would ask why the two were always together, and arranged for him to start taking lessons from the Captain of the Guard.

They arranged for him to have a whole new wardrobe, seeing as the only clothes he had were the one he arrived in, and the Queen started teaching him things like manners and how to read and write. Naruto took to it all like a fish in water, seeming to soak up everything they taught him at an amazing speed, but the thing he most excelled in were his combat lesson with the Captain. The only strange thing was that the boy refused to wear any of the armour they tried to give him, preferring to fight in normal cloths.

When asked why he didn't want to wear any armour, the boy had simple said he didn't find it practical for what he was being trained to do, and that it only slowed him down. At first the Captain had tried to argue, but after the first few lessons passed and he saw the blonde's raw talent, he reluctantly agreed.

Naruto soon fell into a routine for his life in the castle, he would get up, clean himself and get dressed, and then he would go fetch Elsa's breakfast from the kitchen. After she had finished he would make her bed while she got cleaned and dressed, before heading down to the caught yard for his training. When that was done, he would return to his and Elsa's room to get changed, then the Queen would come and start to give him lessons, the young Princess helping however she could.

Whenever they were in the same room, Elsa made an effort to always be within touching distance of Naruto, just encase anything happened, and when they were alone she would often find herself talking to him constantly. He was a good listener, hardly ever speaking unless he needed to, Naruto would just sit and listen to whatever she needed to get off her chest, which apparently was a lot.

He also didn't miss the pained expression that would crossed her face every time a particular voice would reach them from the other side of the usually locked door, a voice that obviously belonged to a little girl, that would constantly ask her to come and play. Naruto hadn't actually met her face to face yet, but Elsa did tell him she was her sister, but knew that he would run into her one day.

The only negative about living in the castle for Naruto was that he missed the Trolls, along with Kristoff and Sven, and often wondered how they were doing.

XXX

Surprisingly it took two weeks before Naruto would run into Princess Anna, he had been returning with Elsa's launch when he paused at the sight of a small red headed girl looking practically in tears as she turned away from the locked door. He was dressed in one of the outfits the King and Queen had given him, a black suit with a white shirt, and the same black gloves the Trolls had given him when they found out about his powers.

The moment her large, blue eyes turned to him they seemed to widen even more, and before he knew what was happening she was stood in front of him with a large smile on her face. Naruto was forced to move the silver tray in his hands out of the way just to stop her knocking it out of his hands, the food barley staying on, but his emotionless expression never wavered.

"Hi, I'm Anna!"

"…Naruto"

"Who are? Why are you here? Is that for Elsa? Do you want to play?"

While inwardly his head was spinning at the rapid fire questions being shot at him, on the outside the only reaction Naruto had was to blink and stare at the young Princess in front of him, who seemed to realise she was talking to fast and got a sheepish expression on her face.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see someone my own age, guess I over reacted…"

Not liking the negative emotion he could feel coming off of her, Naruto shook his head and waited for her to look at him again before speaking.

"…its fine, I don't mind, but I am afraid I don't have time to play with you. Now if you will excuse me, Elsa is waiting for her lunch."

Still feeling her negativity, Naruto focused for a moment and like a switch Anna gave him a large smile as she took a step back so he could get to the door, her attitude changing instantly.

"Oh ok, maybe some other time? We could build a snowman!"

Before he had a chance to answer, the little redhead ran off down the corridor, leaving a still emotionless Naruto standing outside his and Elsa's room.

When he entered the room, Naruto found Elsa leaning against the wall next to the door with a sad look on her face, which instantly changed the moment she saw her fellow blonde.

"Thank you, for making Anna feel better, it means a lot to me that you did that."

Nodding in her direction, Naruto made his way over to the table and set the tray down, slowly placing the food on either side for them both to eat. Normally a servant wouldn't eat with the princess, but Elsa insisted he join her for her meals, and that he was only a servant in name so he had an excuse to be around her. It didn't make much difference to him, but it was a nice gesture all the same.

After they were finished, Naruto collected the plates and was about to leave, but stopped when he felt a shift in Elsa's emotions and turned to look at her. From the expression on her face, and the ice slowly creeping along the floor at her feet, he knew there was something bothering her, so he waited a moment until she spoke.

"Am I doing the right thing, distancing myself from Anna I mean?"

"…it's not my place to say if you are right or wrong."

Frowning slightly, Elsa locked her eyes on her friend, because that was what he was, her friend, not a servant.

"How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, you're not actually my servant, you can say anything to my."

"I am aware of that, Elsa, but you misunderstood. What I meant was that it wasn't my place to say if what you are doing is right or wrong, because whether you distance yourself from your sister or not, both option have different positives and negatives."

Blushing slightly at her mistake, Elsa took a moment to think about what Naruto was saying, before letting out a deep sigh and slumping in her chair.

"I guess you're right, but until I can control my powers without you, I can't put Anna at risk like that. Its better I wait, then make up for lost time when it's safe for me to be around her again…"

By the end of her little rant, Naruto knew she was talking to herself more than him, and the moment the ice on the ground started spreading faster he made her calm down. It was a feeling Elsa was getting used to, Naruto changing, or as he called it, eating her emotions, and one she was glad to be feeling at the moment.

Smiling, the blonde princess looked over to her friend, who was making his way to the door with the dirty dishes placed on the try in his hands.

"You know having you around is better than a warm bath any day."

She said it without thinking, and the moment she realised what she said her face turned bright red and she looked away before he could see it, forgetting for a moment that he could feel her embarrassment with his powers.

XXX

The moment Naruto was alone, he let out a slightly pained sigh and leaned against a wall, his breathing slightly laboured and eyes screwed shut in pain. if anyone had been present when he opened his eyes again, they would have been shocked to find his normally dark blue eyes changed into a deep, blood red with a slit pupil. Then suddenly his hands, which were still holding the silver tray, were covered in red energy.

Before he had time to pull it back in, the metal where his hands were holding the tray turned to liquid in his hands, falling to the floor with a slight hiss before being followed by the rest of the tray. Within seconds it was nothing but a melted pile of sludge, even the dirty dishes melting and mixing with the metal.

His breathing picking up slightly, Naruto focus his mind on happy thoughts, trying to counter the negative emotions he had been absorbing with positive ones of his own. It took several minutes, but eventually he was able to rain in the energy, leaving him in a hall with a pile of melted silver sludge and a strong acidic smell crawling up his nose.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead, returned his face to its usual blank expression, and went to find something to clean up the mess he made before someone found it.

XXX

**Hope you like it :)**

**R&R**


	2. The Tournament

**Hey this is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, I didn't want to just skip straight to the movie, and I have a plan for what to do after the movie timeline as well.**

**I made up the name and character of the Captain of the guards, so if there is actually one in the Frozen world sorry. Same with another character, also a captain.**

**There are also two OC's in this chapter, though only one has any real interaction with Naruto, so please let me know what you think.**

**There is no Kurama in this, the part at the end of the last chapter was just to give you all an idea of how danger Naruto could be, basically when he uses the energy he gets from negative emotions the result I what you saw before. But don't forget that's only negative, which means you will have to wait and see what he can do with the energy from positive emotions :)**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

XXX

Chapter 2- The Tournament

XXX

The years passed, and still Elsa was unable to control her powers without Naruto's help, no matter how hard she tired. She was now fifteen now, Naruto having been with her for five years, and although she would get upset sometimes about her lack of progress, Elsa wasn't so sure that was a bad thing. Don't misunderstand, she wanted to control her powers more than anything else, but at the same time she loved being around Naruto.

He was her best, if not only friend in the world, but she could never stop the little voice in the back of her head that said he was only there to help with her powers, and that when she could control them herself he would have no reason to stay. She knew deep down that it was a pointless fear, Naruto would never leave her, but the idea always seemed to have its claws firmly dug into her heart and refused to let go.

She had gotten so attached to her fellow blonde, that Elsa even found herself leaving her room to watch him do his morning training with the Captain, which luckily for her was normally over before Anna woke up. She loved her sister, even if they never spoke or saw each other anymore, but Elsa was still too nervous to be around her in fear of losing control again.

It had actually become one of her favourite pastimes, watching Naruto train in the mornings, whether it be with a weapon or just physical training Elsa would happily watch her blonde friend for hours. Other than when he left to bring her food to their room, or if her Mother and Father needed to talk to him about something, this was also the only time Naruto wasn't at her side.

It was also the only time anyone could see just how much his training had been paying off over the years, because normally he would be wearing one of the many suits that covered everything but his head, but when training it was different. No matter the weather, Naruto would always wear a sleeveless vest and a pair of short pants, showing off both his arms and legs. He didn't wear any shoes, instead wrapping bandages around his feet up to his ankles, with more bandages covering his hands in place of his usual leather gloves. Elsa like to tease him that if he ever left the castle dressed like that, Naruto would be torn apart by the girls that lived in the town, which was why it was a good thing she was there to protect him.

Over the years Naruto had built up a reputation among the Guards, his training making him one of the strongest fighters despite his young age, and he was well respected for his skill. Skill that he was using right now as he was sparing with five trainee Guards that the Captain had ask Naruto to help him train.

The young blonde was stood in the middle, the five new recruits standing around him in a circle in full armour, all holding wooden swords and shields while trying to keep as much distance between themselves and the whiskered teen in front of them. Unlike the trainees, Naruto didn't have any armour, or a shield, and instead of a wooden sword he had a long staff in his hands, which he was currently twirling around his body with such ease and grace it looked like some form of dance.

After about three minutes one of the trainees couldn't take the pressure and, with a loud battle cry that announced his intent, charged forward with his fake sword held high and his shield covering his chest. Without pausing, Naruto moved his staff and hit the man in the back of his right knee, forcing him to lose balance and drop his deference before being sent to the ground when the staff slammed into the side of his head.

Attempting to take advantage of the fact the teens back was turned to them, two of the remaining trainees ran forward, the sound of their armour rattling as they moved filling the air. But the moment they were within his striking distance Naruto slammed the end of his staff into the ground and, in a brilliant display of acrobatics, spun around and kicked one of the men in the side of the head, knocking him into the other and sending both to the ground groaning.

The last two trainees seemed to be smarter than their friends, and instead of rushing forward slowly approached the teen, separating the closer they got so as not to end up like the last two. In response to this, Naruto spun the staff around again, making it hard for either of the two men to focus on where it was going, before holding in behind his back as he crouched low to the ground with one hand held in front of him.

The trainee on the right stepped forward, the one on the left waiting for an opening, and made a stabbing motion towards the blonde teen with his wooden sword, which was sidestepped with ease. Moving fast, Naruto made to bring his staff forward and slammed it into the man's side, only to back off when the other trainee attempted to catch him unaware from his left. Grabbing the man's wrist with his free hand, Naruto gave a sharp twist, causing the man to let out a scream and drop his practice sword and fall to his knees clutching his wrist.

Slowly turning to the last trainee, who was clearing sweating in his armour now that he realised he was alone, Naruto once again crouched low with his staff behind his back and hand in front of him as he waited for the him to make a move. The man was shaking, his armour rattling together and the wooden sword in his hand swinging around wildly as he started to panic, backing away slowly.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Walking onto the yard between Naruto and the trainee with a frown on his face, the Captain of the Guard Logan, motioned for someone to help the injured man up before turning his attention to the only trainee left standing. Logan was average height, with short brown hair and a clean shaven face in his late thirties. He wasn't as big as some of the other guards, but what he lacked in size was more than made up for in skill and brains, which was why he was the Captain in the first place.

He was staring at the trainee with a disappointed scowl on his face which made the man look down in shame.

"What the hell was that? Did you forget this was a training exercise or something? I want you running laps around the castle until you drop! GO! GO NOW!"

Quickly doing a he was told, the trainee dropped his wooden sword and shield and started running, not daring to look back. Still frown, though now it was more his natural expression than in anger, Logan turned his attention to Naruto and let out a tired sigh.

"Good spar kid, though I wish you didn't thrash them so hard all the time, it's not good for moral. Anyway we're done here for the day, go get yourself cleaned up. The King wanted to speak to you in his office when you are done."

Nodding, Naruto quickly made his way over to Elsa, who was sitting on a bench at the edge of the yard, before they both returned to their room. He cleaned himself off in the private bathroom they shared, before coming out and seeing Elsa sat on her bed, giving her a small nod, before leaving for his meeting with the King.

XXX

Agdar's study was actually just the palace library with a desk placed at the back of the room out of sight, giving him some privacy while he worked, with a chair across from him for others people to sit when he summoned them. Naruto had been asked to join the older man many times over the years he had been staying at the palace, mostly so he could inquire about how Elsa was doing, or his own training.

The King had taken a lot of interest in the young blonde's combat training in recent years, arranging his meeting so that he could come and watch him at least once a week, even going so far as to invite dignitaries from other nations to come and see in spars, not unlike the one he had had that morning. He was setting Naruto up as the poster boy for the kingdoms military, something that had actually convinced a few neighbouring nations to sign peace and trade treaties. Apparently seeing a teenager systematically take down a group of trained soldiers like they were mere trainees was a good incentive for peace, the fact he wasn't actually a solider only making it more impressive.

And it was for this reason he had asked the boy here now.

"Naruto, thank you for coming, I saw your spar this morning from my window, very impressive."

"…thank you, your highness."

Leaning forward, his hands lacing together in front of him, Agdar locked his eyes with the boy's dark blue for a moment before continuing.

"You have done so much for Arendelle already, both for the Kingdom as a whole and my family, your combat demonstrations have strengthened and persuaded several other Kingdoms into alliances with us. And that is why I asked you here today."

Pausing for a moment to see if the teen would have any reactions to his words, which he didn't, Agdar chuckled inside his head, knowing the blonde never showed any emotion.

"In a week Arendelle will be holding a…tournament, I guess we could call it, with several different Kingdoms sending their own champion to compete."

Seeing where this was going, Naruto raised an eyebrow, the only sign of emotion the King had ever seen on his face for the five year he knew the boy.

"I thought the point of my training was to insure I could protect Elsa as her bodyguard and further prove to people that I was Elsa's servant, officially I am only a servant, not a solider…"

Nodding his head in agreement, Agdar waited a moment to see if Naruto had any more to say, before answering the unasked question.

"You are correct, officially you are my daughter's servant and bodyguard, but you are also one of the most skilled fighters in the Arendelle, while being only a teenager. Not only that, but if you win this tournament, it will send a clear warning to anyone that might have ideas of assassinating Elsa before she can ascend to the throne, that the person guarding her is not just a boy…"

Despite his lack of emotion on the outside, Agdar knew he had the teen's attention.

"The winner will receive the title of Champion, and the recognition that would come with it, and if the tournament goes well it could become a new tradition between the allied Kingdoms. I'm sure you can understand just how important this is."

After taking a moment to think over the Kings words, Naruto gave a small nod, before asking something that had been bothering him since the tournament was first mentioned.

"Where exactly will the tournament be held, surly with Elsa's powers still not under her control it would be unwise to hold it within the castle walls, especially if I am going to be fighting. I would be unable to keep an eye on her while the tournament was taking place, if anything happens…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence, if Elsa were to lose control in front of all those dignitaries it would be a disaster, and could surly lead to war. Luckily the King had already thought of that.

"I am aware of the risk, which I why for the last few months the townspeople has been busy building a stadium, of course due to neither you nor my daughters ever leaving the castle you would not be aware of this. I have also arranged for a private balcony to be built just for Elsa so that she can still attended, yet be out of the public eye so that if anything does happen, no one will see it."

"…to build an entire stadium just for one tournament seems a little…extreme, your highness…"

"It is not only for this tournament, but for future ones as well, like I told you before it is my hope that this will become a tradition. After this first tournament we will need to hold others to decide who would represent us in the next, and the tourism would be good for the town's people."

For a moment Naruto just stared at the man in front of him, his face not so much as twitching, before speaking.

"…it almost sound like you are building a coliseum, your majesty."

Letting out a slight chuckle, Agdar leaned back into his seat we a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, I have no intention of holding death matches or feeding people to lions, just healthy competition."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto stood from his seat and gave a small bow.

"…I would be honoured to represent Arendelle, your highness…if that is what you wish…"

XXX

"Are you insane!? Why would you agree to do something so stupid without even talking to me first!?"

A small snow storm was ranging around him as he sat on his bed, the room he had shared with Elsa for the last five years being turned into a mini frozen wasteland as the young princess raged on, with Naruto just watching with his ever stoic expression. He had just informed her of the tournament her father wanted him to compete in, and needless to say she wasn't taking it very well.

"Your father asked me to represent Arendelle, this tournament could strengthen the alliances between the different Kingdoms, and if I win me being your body guard will discourage the idea of assassination attempts against you."

Finally calming down enough that the indoor storm she was creating died down to a small sprinkling of snow, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her only friend, tears actually building in the corners of her eyes.

"But what if you lose control of your powers in front of the whole town? Or get hurt!

"My powers are not something that can be seen with the naked eye, so the possibility of them being discovered is small at best, and you have seen me training every morning for the last four year. This is not a death tournament, merely a friendly competition between the Kingdoms. Besides I owe both Arendelle and your father for taking me in, this is least I can do is."

Frowning, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks, Elsa sat on the bed next to Naruto with her knees pulled up to her chest and head low.

"You're wrong Naruto, if anything we owe you, if it wasn't for you I would be even more alone then I am now. If not for you I wouldn't even be able to hug my parents for fear of hurting them, or leave this room at all…you don't owe us anything…so please, don't do this."

Naruto never liked to see people cry, or feel their sadness with his powers for that matter, Elsa more so then others, so he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and took it away. Within seconds the tears stopped, and despite knowing that she didn't want to, a small smile appeared on her face.

Sending a weak, playful glare at her fellow blonde, Elsa ignored the voice in her head screaming at her for being an idiot when she pulled away from him.

"That's not fair Naruto, you can't just change my emotion like that when I'm lecturing you…"

"…sorry?"

Letting out a small sigh, Elsa leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed, enjoying the waves of calmness being sent into her at the contact.

"Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"I have already agreed to compete in the name of Arendelle, you father had my name added to the list the moment I agreed, Logan agreed with the idea for me to be entered into the tournament as well. Even over his soldiers, and apparently they agreed too, your father has gone to great lengths to ensure they would be no hard feeling from the soldiers towards me, before he even asked me to complete."

Nodding silently, Elsa just moved even closer to her friend, trying to absorb as much of the calm feeling he was giving her as possible, because if he stop, she was sure the tears never would.

XXX

The time for the tournament came quicker than either Naruto or Elsa were expecting, in no time at all the week had passed, the dignitaries had arrived with their champions, and the newly built arena was filled with excited townspeople waiting for the tournament to begin.

True to his word, Agdar had arranged for Elsa to have for own balcony so she could watched the tournament without risking exposing her powers, and even if they started to effect the weather outside no one would notice because it wasn't uncommon for this time of year. Arendelle was built on an island covered in snow-capped mountains after all, and it was the middle of winter.

The arena floor was simple, just a large round earth floor, with a high wall separating it from the stands, and a tunnel on either side to allow the fighters to enter. It was in the middle of the arena that Naruto was now stood, along with the fighters from the other Kingdoms, looking up to where Agdar, Idun and Anna were sat with the other rulers of the allied Kingdoms. The other fighters were an intimidating sight, most standing at least six feet tall, with heavy armour and large swords, but there were a few that stood out from the rest.

One was a man that, while not small, was nowhere near the size of those around him. Like Naruto, he wore no armour, but his entire body being coved from head to toe in a light brown material that was the exact same shade as dirt, his face was covered by a strip of cloth so that only his dark brown eye could be seen. He also carried no visible weapons.

The other was a man that towered over everyone else, standing well over seven feet tall, and was wearing a metal helmet with a pair of bull horns attached to it that covered all but his eyes. He had armour on his shoulders, chest and down his left arm, but other than that his chest was bare, with a pair of thick fur pants covering his bottom half. He also had a giant hammer strapped to his back, which looked far too heavy for even someone of his size to carry, let alone swing around.

The young blonde had gotten quite a few odd looks from many, both fighters and the people of Arendelle, when they saw him because this was the first time in five years he had left the castle. The only people that knew who he was were the dignitaries that had seen him training before, but even then when compared to the giants he was going to be competing against it seemed he was being ladled as outmatched.

After everyone was seated, Agdar stood and walked to the edge of the balcony he was on, looking down at the warriors stood before him with a kind smile on his face.

"As King of Arendelle, I welcome you all to what I am sure will be the first of many tournaments between our great Kingdoms. Each and every one of you has been chosen to represent your people because you are the best, having trained yourselves in your lands ways of fighting to the best of your abilities, and will be tested against each other in this friendly competition. And so with great pride, I announce the start of this tournament!"

XXX

The first few fights were mostly your basic combat, men in armour charging at each other with swords held high, yelling at the top of their voices, but the crowd seemed loved it. Naruto and the other fighters had their own viewing platform to watch while they waited for their turn to fight, all watching silently, observing each other. It wasn't until the man Naruto had seen down in the arena at the start, the one covered head to toe without any armour, that things got more interesting. After his and his opponents names were announced, the masked man being introduced simple as Mole, the fight began.

It turns out he and Elsa really weren't the only people with powers, but unlike them the masked man wasn't afraid to use them in public, much to the shock of the people watching his fight. One second he was standing across from his opponent, a man wearing armour with a spear for a weapon, the next he sank into the ground as if it were water and disappeared. For a moment nothing happened, the poor solider chosen to fight the masked man looking around in confusion, before suddenly he reappeared out of the earth from behind him and gave a solid hit to the back of the soldier's neck. The man fell to the floor with a groan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and the arena went completely silent.

For a moment Naruto was worried that the man would be chased out of Arendelle for using his powers in pubic like that, but the tense atmosphere was quickly broken at the sound of clapping, all turning to see the King with a smile on his face. After that he was soon joined by the rest of the crowd, and the tournament continued as if nothing happened.

When it finally came time for Naruto to fight, he was matched against a man in golden armour, with the Symbol of Corona on his chest plate, and a thin black moustaches, with a sword for a weapon. Compared to the training cloths the blonde teen always wore when fighting and wooden staff as his only weapon, to many that had never seen him fight it looked like a very one sided fight.

They both looked up to see Agdar standing to up introduce them, the solider frowning slightly, apparently not liking the fact he would be fighting a 'child'.

"Our next fight with be between Linus, the Captain of the Guard of Corona, and Naruto, the champion of Arendelle…and personal bodyguard of my eldest daughter, Princess Elsa."

At that announcement, the crowd broke into mutterings, no one knowing until that moment that the princess even had a bodyguard. Naruto also noticed the annoyed expression on the now named Linus's face, his eyes narrowing slightly, his shoulders stiffening. After all, to be chosen as the personal bodyguard of the next in line to the throne of Arendelle meant the boy must have some skill.

The beginning of the match was announced, but neither move an inch, Linus with his sword held in front of him, and Naruto crouched low with the staff behind his back and hand in front. They both just stared at each other, light brown locked on light blue, until finally the older man charged forward.

Waiting until he was in striking range, Naruto spun around, his staff smacking into the man's armoured chest with enough force to send him back. Luckily for the Captain his chest plate absorbed most of the damage, and he was able to get back up without a problem, though was definitely being more careful, watching as the teen spun the staff around with ease before returning to the same stance he had started in.

Approaching slower this time, Linus carefully moved to just outside the staff's range, before lunging forward, closing the distance before the teen had time to knock him back. With the man in so close, Naruto was forced on the defensive, his long staff unable to counter, and started backing up. After dodging several slashes aimed at his arms and chest, Naruto did a backflip, putting some distance between him and the Captain. Not giving the man a chance to get in close again, Naruto started spinning his staff around, the long piece of wood becoming a blur of motion impossible for the human eyes to follow.

Frowning, Linus once again made an attempt to lung forward, only for the staff to smack into his wrist, causing him to drop his sword at the blonde teen's feet before it came round again and hit him in the side of the head, knocking his helmet off. Disorientated, the Captain stumbled back with a hand to the small cut on his temple as he fell to his knees. Taking the opportunely to finish the fight, Naruto moved forward, the staff still spinning in his hands, before aiming it at his downed opponents head again, only to stop it an inch from away and hold it there.

The crowd gasped, the entire arena falling silent, before it erupted into applause.

XXX

The only other fight after that worth mentioning was when the giant fought, who was announced as being called Vladimir, when he literally won the match with a single swing of his hammer and sent his opponent into the wall of the arena…from a hundred feet away. It seemed that several of the Kingdoms wanted to show that they had people with powers willing to fight for them, which would make hiding his all the more difficult if he faced either of them.

Luckily it seemed he would only have to face one, after winning his next match Naruto watched as both Mole and Vladimir walked into the arena to face each other, the average build of the masked man only seeming to make the giant look even bigger.

When the match was called to begin, Mole instantly dropped into the ground, barley avoiding a crushing blow from the hammer, before quickly jumping out behind Vladimir with a small knife in his hands that Naruto hadn't noticed before. With a fast slash, Mole opened a deep cut in the back of the giant's left leg, but the only reaction he got was a small grunt before he was forced to once again disappear.

With a now noticeable limp, blood slowly dripping down his leg and staining the ground, Vladimir raised his hammer high over his head before slamming it on the ground. The effect was instant, a large crater opening up were the hammer hit the ground, creaks spider webbing out from the impact zone as the whole arena shook. Several large chunks of rock were thrown into the air, along with a slightly bruised Mole, and with speed not matching his size Vladimir's large right hand shot out, his fingers easily clutching the masked man by his chest.

He held him in the air for a moment, not putting him down until the match was called, before gently setting the smaller man on the ground. The crowd gave a loud cheer when the two fighters left the arena side by side, showing that there had been no hard feelings, Vladimir still limping slightly on his injured leg.

XXX

Despite his expression being as emotionless as it always was on the outside, on the inside he was shaking at the fought of fighting the giant in front of him, his shadow actually blocking out the sun as they waited for the match to be called. After a moment of neither of them moving, Vladimir let out a low chuckle, speaking in a deep voice with a heavy accent Naruto wasn't familiar with.

"Ha! You are very brave, Little Warrior, too stand before me with no armour and not a flinch. But you should not be fighting me, no matter your skill, I have strength of hundred men! I am not wanting to hurt you…"

To some the giant's words might have sounded insulting, but Naruto could feel the concern coming off of the man, proving that he really was worried about hurting him.

"…thank you for your concern, but even if I don't win I would still like to fight you, I'm sure you can understand wanting to test your limits…"

Even though he couldn't see the man's face because of the helmet, the blonde teen could feel his amusement and knew he was smiling on the other side of it, the fact he then threw his head back and laughed proving what he felt.

"HA! I am liking you! You have true warrior sprit! Very well, we will fight and test ourselves, you against my strength and me against you skill!"

With that, the fight began, Naruto using his staff to jump back to avoid being hit with the hammer, the ground splintering where he had been stood. He back flipped several times to widen the distance, before falling into a stance. Unlike his previous stance that he had been using so far, this time he held the staff in front of his body vertically, his legs still bend at the knees and feet apart.

Running forward, his now bandaged leg still causing him to limp, Vladimir released a loud battle cry, hammer held above his head with both hands. Using the long reach of his staff, Naruto waited until the last moment before slamming it into the inside of the giants left elbow, which caused him to lose his grip on the large weapon and throw off his aim. The hammer hit the ground next to him, causing a small tremor, and his opponent's left arm hung limply at his side.

Pausing for a moment, Vladimir let out a deep chuckle, looking from his arm to the staff several times before nodding.

"Pressure points, you are being full of surprises Little Warrior, maybe this will be better challenge then first expecting."

The muscles in his right bunching, he lifted the giant hammer with one arm, clearly having more trouble with it then when he had both hands. Knowing that he didn't have long before Vladimir got the use of his arm back, Naruto used his staff to flip himself over the man before landing on his feet on the other side. He was about strike at the back of his knee, but hesitated when he saw that he would have hit his already injured leg.

Because of his hesitation, Vladimir enough time to turn around, his limp left arm swinging from the momentum and hitting him in the side with enough force to send him flying across the arena. Apparently, just because he couldn't use it, didn't take away the strength in the arm itself.

As he got to his feet, Naruto felt the slight annoyance coming from his opponent, who started to slowly limp across the arena towards him, his hammer dragging along the ground behind him and leaving a deep trench in the ground.

"Do not hesitate Little Warrior, use every advantage you are having at hand, in real fight you can not be affording to show pity to enemy!"

His piece said, Vladimir heaved the hammer over his head, bringing it down towards the teen with enough force to shatter his body. Rolling forward and between his legs, Naruto came out the other side, and this time without hesitating slammed his staff into the back of the giant's leg right where he had been injured before. For all it was worth, Vladimir barley released a grunt as he fell to his knees, the hammer falling to one side. What Naruto didn't realise, was that just before he moved, his eyes locked with Vladimir's own steel grey, right as they flashed red.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Naruto jumped onto the larger man's back and held his staff across his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"Enough!"

Before the man could pass out, the fight was ended by the King, who was stood at the end of his balcony with a small smile on his face.

Removing his staff from around the man's neck, Naruto backed off as Vladimir coughed for a moment before slowly getting to his feet, a red line now visible across his neck where he had been chocked.

"The winner, and first Champion, Naruto of Arendelle!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as both Naruto and Vladimir shook hands, the larger man finally having regained the feeling in his left arm.

"Was good fight Little Warrior, though I am thinking you still have lot to learn, but still good fight? Maybe next time we fight I will be at best, then we will see who will win, Ha!"

Nodding to the man's words, giving him a small bow in respect, Naruto turned to look up at the balcony next to the Kings. There standing at the edge, was Elsa sending him a small wave, with a smile on her face.

But what the blonde didn't hear as the giant turned to limp away, was the rest of his sentence.

"And perhaps, when next we fight, you will not be holding back either, Little Warrior…"

XXX

**Hope you all liked the chapter :)**

**After the next one I think this will be getting to the film timeline, but I'm not a 100 percent sure yet.**

**R&R**


	3. Grieving

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

XXX

Chapter 3- Grieving

XXX

The moment he was out of sight from the crowd, Naruto wrapped his arm around his chest, grunted in pain, and started breathing in short bursts so as not to aggravate what he saw sure were cracked ribs. After all, he had just been hit by a man that could cause earthquakes by banging his hammer into the ground, even if it wasn't on purpose, and had been sent flying across the arena.

Ignoring the pain, Naruto focused his powers on the still cheering people outside and started drawing in their positive emotions, turning it into energy inside his body. When he had enough, the hand he was using to hold his ribs started glowing a soft green, and after a moment a small clicking sound was heard along with another pained grunt. Apparently the ribs were actually broken, not cracked.

This was the power he got from absorbing Positive emotions, unlike negative ones that could only destroy, this power could only heal.

Letting out a sigh when he was finished healing himself, Naruto took a moment to take in more of the Positive emotions that were filling the air around him, before turning and carried on walking down the corridor.

XXX

The moment he arrived at Elsa's balcony, Naruto was nearly knocked off of his feet when his fellow blonde ran forward and threw her arms around him, his own wrapping around her on instinct. He idly noticed that the room had a thick layer of ice on the walls, the air having a definite chill to it.

"I told you this was a bad idea, why didn't quit when you were paired to fight Vladimir, how hard did he hit you?"

Pulling away Elsa reached forward and pulled his vest up to look at his chest, apparently too worried about her friend to realise what she was doing, only to frown when she saw that there was no damage at all, running a hand over his side trying to feel for damage.

"But…I saw him hit you, you were thrown across the arena…"

Gently placing his hand over her own, Naruto moved it away before pulling his vest back down, while at the same time taking away her worry so that the ice in the room started to melt.

"I'm fine, it was just a glancing blow, other than a little stiffness there is no damage."

"Good to hear Naruto"

Before she could comment any further, they were interrupted by a voice behind them, Elsa suddenly realising that her hand was still in his and pulled away with a blush. They both turned to see the King and Queen standing in the doorway, smiling at them, though Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping forward Idun pulled Naruto into a hug, sending her daughter a small knowing smile over his shoulder that neither of the males in the room saw, which only made her blush even more.

"You did wonderful out there Naruto…"

Moving to stand next to his wife as she pulled away, Agdar nodded his head in agreement, laying a hand on the teens shoulder.

"I agree, you made both the Kingdome and us proud, and you even beat Vladimir without exposing your powers! Word of your fight will spread across the allied Kingdoms faster than a barn fire, and the other Kings and Queens are already talking about the next tournament, though I have the feeling there will be more champions with powers next year…"

Naruto didn't miss the feeling of both excitement and worry the King was feeling when he said the last part, and neither could he blame him for it, after all however rare it was all the Kingdoms had people with powers living in them. The only thing was that until now they were normally seen as little more than Witches, meaning they were both feared and hated, but if after seeing Mole and Vladimir fighting in the tournament made people start to think it could be a good thing. But even then, it would be many years before people with magic would truly be accepted, which meant keeping both him and Elsa's powers a secret would be all the more important.

Nodding in thanks to the praise, Naruto stepped back so he was standing right next to Elsa, knowing that they would have more to say.

"There is also something you should know about Vladimir, he is not only his Kingdoms champion, but also its ruling King. I spoke to him before coming to you, and because of your fight he has agreed to a new treaty between our lands, he also wanted me to inform you that you will always be welcome in his Kingdom."

Both teens were surprised at this news, though only Elsa showed it, which made Agdar chuckle.

"Vladimir is King of a fairly new Kingdom to the North, and until about ten years ago it didn't exist. The Kingdom of Ragroc was created by five Viking tribes coming together as one, and even though they have not been around long have set themselves up as a military powerhouse, a side effect of the majority of their people coming from such a warlike race. You Naruto, just defeated there King in single combat, and will be recognised as a powerful warrior in their lands worth respect."

"He was injured…and holding back, if he had fought me seriously I would not have stood a chance."

Nodding in understanding, both he and the blonde ignoring the worried expressions his words received from both Idun and Elsa, Agdar only smiled at the teen for his honestly.

"That doesn't matter to them Naruto, to the people of Ragroc a fight is a fight, no matter how it is won."

Taking a moment to think about what he was being told, Naruto nodded to show he understood, before turning back to Elsa and the Queen.

"We should be getting back to the castle, the longer we are here, the more likely it is that something will happen."

"Of course, I trust you will be able to get her home safely, Idun and I are going to take Anna on a walk around the city before retuning. She is quite excited to be out of its walls for the first time in five years."

Giving both the King and Queen a bow, then waiting while they shared a hug with their daughter, Naruto quickly lead the way back to the castle without incident.

XXX

Another two years passed, and life had definitely gotten a lot more interesting since the first tournament, with several of the Kings predictions coming true. The tourism the arena brought to Arendelle had improved the lives of the townspeople, all of whose businesses had benefitted greatly over the last two years, and the now yearly tournament between the Allied Kingdoms was the highlight of the year.

Naruto was sill the reigning Champion, having never lost a match, and even though he only ever left the castle to enter the arena was a well-respected person in the city even if he was still only a servant. The only thing was that after the first tournament, Vladimir hadn't competed again, instead sending a champion like the other Kingdoms. He had asked him why once when he ran into the giant, who had come to watch the fights, and he had told him he was waiting for Naruto to get stronger.

Another thing the King had been right about was the fact that after seeing both Vladimir and Mole competing in the first tournament, the other Kingdoms had started searching for their own magic users. Not to say all of the fighter had powers, many were still just skilled soldiers, but it was not unheard of for there to be a few participating each year.

He was often asked by the King to participate in tournaments, his mere presence in the arena almost doubling the size of the crowd, and was a 'fan favourite', as he had heard some of the soldiers calling him before.

Elsa always came to watch him fight, even if she didn't like the thought of him getting hurt, to cheer him on with the rest of Arendelle. It was still the only time she would ever leave the castle, and when the fights were over she would insist on returning straight away, having still almost no control over her powers she was always afraid of exposing herself.

But today was different, it was the first time she had left the castle for something other than watching Naruto fight, and was also the first time she had actually seen her sister in seven years. They were stood at the dock, having come to see their parents off, and were stood side by side, Naruto standing behind Elsa watching as the family said their goodbyes.

"Do you really have to go?"

A small smile on her face, Idun pulled her eldest daughter into a hug, patting her on the back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm afraid we do, but don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

Giving a small nod, Naruto quickly calming her down so that she didn't lose control, Elsa stepped back so that Anna could move forward to speak with their mother.

While this was happening, Agdar walked over to the blonde teen, a small smile on his face as he pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of my girls while we're gone, and yourself too, you're as much my son as they are my daughters and I trust you to protect them."

When he pulled away, the King could only grin at the fact that, after seven years, he had finally gotten a reaction out of the boy in the form of his eyes widening in shock. Not giving him a chance to speak, the King walked away, the Queen quickly taking his place and hugging him as well, before they boarded the ship.

Naruto could only stare at as the ship slowly disappeared into the distance, the King and Queen waving for as long as they could, before a small smile crossed his lips, going unnoticed by the two Princesses stood next to him.

XXX

They never saw Agdar or Idun again after that day, the ship had been caught in a storm and sank to the bottom of the sea, their bodies along with most of the crew being recovered several days later.

The entire Kingdom was in morning. Today was the day of the funeral, everyone gathering in a clearing just outside of the town to pay their last respects, all but two.

Naruto could do nothing but watch as Elsa curled up on her bed and cried, a small snowstorm swirling around her, her emotions and powers going out of control in her grieved, which was why they were here instead of at her parent's funeral. Her emotions were screaming at him, and it felt like red hot knives were being stabbed into his gut seeing her like this, but even if he tried to get closer to her the wind would pick up and throw him into the wall. The small crack next to him acting as evidence to the fact he found this out first hand.

It felt like hours before the storm finally died down, leaving Elsa curled into a ball on her bed, silent tears falling down her face as she stared into empty space. Slowly moving forward, Naruto walked around so that he was in front of her, Elsa's eyes instant locking on him as she sat up.

"Please, take it away Naruto, I don't want to feel this anymore…please…"

Fighting to keep the emotion off of his face, the blonde teen sat down on the bed next to his friend, her head instantly leaning on his shoulder as she hugged his arm.

"I'm sorry…but some things have to be felt…if I take away your pain now it would just come back…"

Her grip tightening on his arm, the tears falling even faster a she clenched her eyes shout, Elsa's next words came out as more of a sod.

"Then just take them all, take away all of my emotions for good! I know you can do it! Feeling nothing would be better then-"

"NO!"

One moment she was gripping onto him as if her life depended on it, the next Naruto was on his feet with a look of horror on his face, staring at her with wide, fearful blue eyes. Elsa was so shocked at his outburst, the tears stopped and for a moment she actually forgot about her grief, he had never shown so much emotion in front of her before.

"Never say that! Never ask me to do that to you!"

She stood up, he stepped back, and for a moment Elsa thought this was more painful than losing her parents. Naruto had never looked at her like this, in fear, and it felt like a knife in her heart when he backed away from her touch.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't mean…I'm sorry…"

Letting out a sigh, composing his expression back into its usual mask, Naruto sat on the floor with his back against the wall, Elsa sitting back on her bed and staring at him. After a moment of silence, Naruto laced his fingers in front of his face, his elbows on his knees.

"Please, never ask me to do that to you again, taking away a person's emotions for like that…it's like taking away a person's soul. They become nothing but an empty shell, unable to react to the world around them…or it drives them mad altogether."

Moving to sit next to her friend on the floor, her shoulder brushing up against his, Elsa sent a worried look to Naruto.

"You did it before, took away someone's emotions permanently?"

"…not on purpose…it's something I would only willingly do to my worst enemy…"

Feeling that he didn't want to say anymore, Elsa gently lay her head on his shoulder, both just sitting on the floor and grieved together.

XXX

"Elsa…please just let me in…I really need to see you…"

Naruto stood silently down the hall, watching as Anna continued to lay her head on his and Elsa's door, tears in her eyes. It had been a week since the funeral, and the red headed princess had come every day, standing outside the door begging her sister to let her in. The feelings of hopelessness Naruto got from her had actually been making him feel a little sick.

"You're all I have left…so please…"

Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Naruto approached Anna, not realising how quit he was being.

"Princess Anna-"

"AHHH! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Taking a step back in surprise, though none of it was shown on his face, Naruto raised his hands in the air to show he meant no harm. Finally realising just who it was she was yelling at, Anna suddenly bushed with a nervous expression on her face, moving her hands behind her back. Naruto had always creped her out a little, mostly because he never seemed to show any emotion, the rest was the fact she had seen him fight people in the arena that should have flattened him ad walk away without a scratch.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I didn't realise it was you…he he…"

For a moment he just stared at her, watching as he shifted around uncomfortably, before letting out another sigh.

"Do you still want to build a snowman?"

XXX

"WWWWOOOHHHOOOO! I love the snow!"

Naruto could only shake his head in exhaustion as he followed Anna, a large ball of snow in his arms, as she ran around, avoiding running into the hundred snowmen they had already made. If it wasn't for him absorbing the energy from her Positive emotions, which had replaced her negative ones the instant he offered to make a snowman, he would have dropped after the first hour.

The courtyard was covered in an army of snowmen of all shapes and sizes, all facing into the middle of the yard where only two snowmen stood, made in the likeness of the King and Queen. If nothing else, Anna definitely had skills in the art of Snowman building,

The latest one they were making was supposed to be some kind of giant, the redheaded ball of energy that was Anna actually braking off icicles to use as teeth and claws, and was already twice as tall as Naruto himself.

"Be careful Naruto, don't drop Marshmallow's head!"

"…Marshmallow?"

The only answer he got to his unasked question was a large grin, before Anna ran off to find more icicles, shouting something about sticking them on its back. It was while he was putting the head on the giant snowman that her caught movement out of the corner of his eye in a widow, before looking up and seeing Elsa with her hand pressed against the glass, a look of longing on her face as she stared at Anna running back towards him.

Frowning slightly inside his head, Naruto finished fixing the head on before turning to Anna and clearing his throat to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, but I think it's time I return to my duties…"

He didn't miss the slight change in her emotions at his words, or the way her smile turned to a frown, but she quickly hid it behind a large grin.

"Ok, say hi to Elsa for me!"

Nodding his head, Naruto quickly made his way back to his and Elsa's room, stopping by the kitchen on the way to get something for them to eat. Although there wasn't any ice on the walls when he got there, the room was definitely colder than it should be, his breath misting in the air in front of him. Elsa didn't turn away from the window when he entered, or say anything as he placed the tray with tea and chocolate on the table, just continued to stare out the window at the many snowmen.

As he was arranging the cups, Naruto looked over out of the corner of his eye to see that she had finally looked at him, and could feel an emotion he didn't recognise coming from her.

"So…did you have fun with Anna?"

While he didn't recognise the main emotion coming off of her, Naruto could both feel and hear the anger in her voice, confusing him even more.

"I suppose it was fun, though she has a little too much energy, it was hard for me to keep up with her…have I done something wrong?"

Crossing her arm over her chest with a frown on her face, Elsa walked over to her seat and waited for him to pour her a cup of tea and grabbed a piece of chocolate, not looking him in the eye. Raising an eyebrow at her odd behaviour, Naruto poured them both some tea before sitting in his own seat across from her, slowly taking a sip as he waited for her to say something.

After about five minutes passed, in which neither of them spoke and Elsa just continued to glare at the table, the blonde Princess finally looked up at him with a small blush on her face.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

For a moment Naruto could only blink in confusion, not sure what he was supposed to say to that, but before he could answer Elsa stood back up and turned back to the window.

"I don't want you around Anna like that anymore…"

Frowning slightly, though because her back was turned she didn't see it, Naruto stood up from his seat, tea forgotten.

"I don't understand Elsa, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why-"

"I told you I don't want you around my sister anymore! I am the future Queen of Arendelle and this is an order!"

Taking a step back in shock, Naruto took a moment to compose himself before returning to his emotionless mask, standing up straight and giving a small bow when Elsa turned back to him.

"As you wish…your highness."

Elsa couldn't hide her flinch when he called her highness, he hadn't been that formal with her since they had first met, and inside her head she was screaming at herself for being an idiot. But it was too late to go back now, so quickly schooling her face into a dignified expression, she gave a small nod before returning to her tea as if nothing happened.

"Good…"

XXX

**Sorry this was such a short chapter, the next one should be longer.**

**Also, next chapter is the start of the movie.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

**R&R**


	4. Detox

**Hey, glad to see so many people like this story so far.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

XXX

Chapter 4- Detox

XXX

The next four years passed slowly, with no ruling King or Queen the annual tournament between the Allied Kingdoms was stopped until Elsa came of age a took the crown, and although they still had small tournaments throughout the no one had seen Naruto since the deaths of the King and Queen. The reason for this was simply, Elsa forbid him from fighting anymore, not even letting him spar with the other soldiers, limiting his training to basic body conditioning.

Even since the day he had made the snowmen with Anna the only time he was ever out of her sight was when he was in the bathroom or getting food, and if he took too long with either he could come back to the room frozen over. Their relationship had also become a lot more formal, though at time it would return for brief moments every now and again, and she would often become cold towards him for no reason.

Then there was Anna, the look on her face when she realised he had stopped talking to her almost broke his heart, and the feelings of loneliness and confusion had actually made him physically sick for several hours. After that he tried to stay out of her sight altogether, because every time she saw him he would be hit with the same emotions and have to run off and be sick, much to Elsa's confusion on several occasions.

But despite everything, the unexplained mood swings, the clinginess, the cold shoulders, Naruto never complained. He would just nod his head and get on with his work, only talking when spoke to, only doing what he was told to. But this new life had come with other problem, mostly the fact that he was absorbing more Negative emotions then Positive, and it was slowly tearing his body apart.

When he was fighting in the arena on a regular basis, Naruto had been able to balance the Negative emotions he had been taking from Elsa by absorbing the Positive from the cheering crowds, but since Elsa had forbid him from fighting anymore his 'balance' was thrown off, not unlike when he was younger. He had been able to hide it so far, cleaning up the messes and masking the pain with his usual mask, but if he didn't do something soon something bad was going to happen.

The problem was, there were only two ways for Naruto to fix the problem.

The first was for him to release enough Negative energy to return the balance, destroying everything around him in the process, which was out of the question while Elsa was keeping him on such a short leash. The other was to absorb enough Positive emotions to counter balance the Negative, but again, with Elsa not letting him out of her sight, he had nowhere to find enough Positive emotions. Even Anna was of no use to him in that regard anymore, because although she always had a smile on her face, inside she was filled with Negative emotions.

He had thought about talking to Elsa about what was wrong, maybe she would be more reasonable, but he didn't want to add more stress onto her then he needed to. She still couldn't control her powers with him at her side, and if he told her she it would only make things worse. No, until she had control over her powers he wouldn't say anything, just continue to force his own emotions down so he wouldn't lose control.

XXX

In the eleven years he had lived in the castle, Naruto had never seen the gates or any of the windows opened, or so many people filling the halls. Everything was so bright, and loud, and everyone was giving off such Positive emotions. It wasn't enough to balance his powers, but it would be enough to help him for now.

The person giving off Negative emotions was Elsa, who was having a minor panic attack at the thought of standing in front of so many people for her coronation, without Naruto within touching distance encase she lost control. He would still be able to affect her emotions without physical contact, after all it wasn't just her whose powers had gotten stronger over the years, but it still wasn't as effective as skin contact. She had tried to practice, using a candlestick holder and jewellery box, but every time she tried they would freeze over if he wasn't touching her.

After failing yet again, Elsa turned to her friend with a scared expression on her face, tears in her eyes.

"What am I going to do! Everyone will see!"

Gently placing his hand on her arm, Naruto hide the grimace of pain that shot through his body as he took her nervousness and fear, watching as her breathing evened out again.

"Getting unset will only make it worse, just keep taking slow breaths and you will be fine. I will only be a few feet away at any point in time, and if something happens I will be by your side in an instant."

His words only seemed to calm her more, Elsa's body relaxing into his touch, before she realised what she was doing. Blushing, Elsa quickly pulled away from him, a blush on her face, before looking away and clearing her throat.

"Right, of course, now you should really wait outside while I get changed."

Without a word Naruto nodded his head, gave a short bow, before turning and leaving the room and standing outside the door. He was only there for about ten second before someone came running around the corner, hitting him in the side, before they fell to the floor without him having moved an inch.

"Owei!"

Looking down, Naruto's whole body stiffened at the sight of Anna on the floor in front of him, wearing her best dress, with her hair styles ready for the coronation. She hadn't seen him yet, too busy worrying about the pain from where she landed on her but, and he could hear her muttering to herself. But the moment he look at him, a small frown on her face and complaint on her lips, her eyes widened and her words died in her throat.

He felt the familiar stab of Negative emotions from her the moment she recognised him, though it was slightly dulled by her excitement for the party, and made a concentrated effort not to flinch. He watched silently as she stood up, not even waiting to see if he would offer her his hand, and quickly brush herself off with her hands. When she was done, Anna looked back up at him with an uneasy smile, letting out a nervous chuckle as she stood back up straight.

"Hey, Naruto, didn't see you there…so you excited for the coronation?"

He didn't reply, just continued to look at her with a blank expression on his face, but that didn't seem to bother her as she just continued the conversation as if he had.

"I know right, the gate are finally open, and I the windows! I didn't even know they did that anymore, or that we even had a thousand salad plates…hehe…"

Looking away from the whiskered blonde, Anna rubbed one of her arms for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking passed him.

"Guess I'll see you there…"

The moment she turned the next corner, Naruto let out a breath and leaned against the wall, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to calm himself down before anything could happen. He had just managed to compose himself again when the door opened and Elsa walked out, a small blush on her face as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So…how to I look?"

"Beautiful, like always, your highness."

At his first words, Elsa's face turned bright red and he felt a small spike in Positive emotions, but it was gone the moment he addressed her in such a formal way. Looking away with a hurt expression on her face, Elsa quickly composed herself before walking away, Naruto following behind her silently.

XXX

The coronation went off without a problem, Elsa was able to hold back her powers long enough to avoid making a scene, though barely and with a lot of help from Naruto on the side-lines. Now they were stood in front of the gather guests, Elsa and Anna stood side by side with Naruto just behind and to the right of the newly crowned Queen, trying to take in as much of the positive energy in the room as he could without drawing attention to himself.

But the moment the crowd turned their attention away from two royals, Elsa asked him to go get her a drink, before tuning to talk to her sister. Without a word Naruto did as he was asked, quickly weaving through the crowd, and by the time he had returned Anna was gone, leaving just him and Elsa stood in front of the dance floor. They stood there in silence for several minutes, though Naruto could feeling Elsa was debating something inside her head, before her emotions settled on determination.

Turning to her fellow blonde, Elsa held out her hand, a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not, Naruto?"

Blinking, the closeted thing to an emotional response she had seen him do in years, Naruto gave a small bow, took her hand, and lead her out onto the dance floor. Taking full advantage of the excuse to be close to him, Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head into his chest, enjoy the moment. With a small smile on her face, Elsa pulled away to look at his face.

"This is nice, being this close to you, it feels like forever since we danced together."

"Five years, it was your sixteenth birthday, you made it snow in your room while we danced."

Her smile growing slightly, Elsa pressed her face back into his chest to hide her blush, before falling into the moment. They stayed like that for about twenty minutes, Elsa enjoying being close to Naruto, moving from one dance to the next, never moving so much as an inch apart. The Elsa saw Anna walking over to them, dragging a man behind her by the hand, and her smile turned into a small frown.

Noticing her mood changing, Naruto pulled away to look at her, but before he could ask what was wrong she gave him a smile and pulled away.

"Could you get me anther drink? I'm a bit parched."

Frowning slightly inside his head, Naruto just gave a small nod and walked away, moving to the table on the other side of the room where the refreshments were set. It was about two minutes after he left that the sound of shouting reached his ears from across the room, and the moment he realised who it was he quickly turned around and started pushing his way through the crowd, which was gathering to watch Anna and Elsa shouting at each other.

"I said ENOUGH!"

He was too late, by the time Naruto had made it through the crowd spikes of ice had shot out of the ground in a circle around a now terrified Elsa, who was staring at the ice with wide eyes. He saw Anna to his right, a brown hared man stood next to her with his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the spikes inched in front of her face.

"Monster! She's a Monster!"

Turning to look at a small, weasel looking man, Naruto forced himself not to rush over and punch him. Unfortunately the damage was already done, the people around him falling into panic, and before he could make it over to Elsa she had already ran from the room. He ran after her, Anna somehow getting in front of him, only for the people outside to bloke his way.

He lost sight of Anna in the crowd, the panicking people around him blocking his ability to find Elsa, and by the time he got to the water she had already disappeared into the mist across the fjord.

XXX

Ignoring the people around him, Naruto ran to the stables and saddled his horse, a pitch black one with a grey main, only to pause when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"I'm going after her, if I can talk to her I'm sure I can convince her to stop this curse."

Looking out the widow, he saw Anna talking to the same man as before, a confident expression on her face as she walked over to the stables. But she was stopped by the weasel man that had shouted before, two large men stood on either side of him.

"Talk! This is not the time for talking! That monster has cured the Kingdom with an Enteral Winter, we must take action! We-!"

Frowning, Naruto quickly made his way over to the gathering group, schooling his face into his expressionless mask, interrupting the man before he could finish.

"I would not finish that sentence if I was you, if you so much as utter a word of treason against the Queen I will kill you were you stand, understood?"

Quickly turning to face him, Naruto watched as not only the small man, but also his two apparent guards paled at the sight of him, staff on his back and horse rains in the other.

"Y-you! Did you know about this! Are you in league with that mon-"

Having heard enough out of the man, Naruto took the staff from his back and in one fluid movement, slammed it into the side of his head. Ignoring the man as he groaned on the ground, Naruto started walking towards the gate before he was stopped by Anna, who had both her arms thrown out to bloke his path.

"You're going after Elsa, I'm going with you."

Her only repose was a slow blink, and for a moment she was afraid he would tell her no, but before she could argue her point he nodded his head towards his horse.

"Get on."

XXX

An hour after they left, Anna gripping him around the waist as with eyes tightly close, not used to riding a horse so fast, and everything around them was pitch black. Despite it being a full moon, the storm clouds summoned by Elsa's powers blocked it out, meaning Naruto was having to rely on his reflexes to avoid hitting a tree while to steered his horse. But eventually they were forced to slow down, the snow on the ground making it almost impossible for the horse to run without risking it tripping, which also allowed Anna to loosen the death grip she had around his waist.

After that they fell into an uncomfortable silence, though it didn't last long, if anything Naruto was surprised the red headed princess was able to hold her questions for so long.

"So…did you know?"

"…Know what?"

Despite not seeing the frown, Naruto could feel her annoyance, and if he could risk showing emotion he would have smiled.

"You know what I mean! You spend more time around her then anyone, you must have known about her powers…"

"…are you accusing me of something?"

Despite the fact she knew Naruto would never hurt her, he still scared her though, and ever since he stopped talking to her after they played in the snow all those years ago she was even more uncomfortable around him.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto moved to look at her over his shoulder, his face as blank as ever.

"What were you and Elsa fighting about?"

Again feeling the shift in Anna's emotions, Naruto fought to keep the frown off of his face when she next spoke.

"Well I was just asking Elsa's permission to marry Han's, and for some reason she went all crazy and said I couldn't marry someone I only knew for a day…crazy right?"

If he could risk showing any emotions, Naruto would have slapped himself in the face at just how stupid Anna was, who would marry someone they just met!

"Were you dropped on the head as a baby?"

Getting a confused expression on her face, Anna shook her head in the negative.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, it would explain a lot of things if you were."

They fell back into silence, the red headed princess a little unnerved, but then she decided to use whatever courage she had left to ask a question she had wanted an answer to for years.

"W-why did you stop talking to me after that day, did I do something wrong?"

Before he had a chance to answer, both Naruto and Anna were thrown off of the horse when something in the snow spooked it, land softly in a snowdrift. Unfortunately, he was too slow getting back up, and by the time he was on his feet the horse had already ran back the way they had come, leaving the two in the middle of the woods, covered in snow.

Ignoring Anna as she called out to the horse in an attempt to get it to come back, Naruto quickly scanned the area and spotted a light in the distance, and started walking towards it, Anna quickly following when she realised he was leaving.

After walking about fifty meters, they came to a slope with a small river at the bottom no more than two foot deep, and could now see that the light was from a small traders shack on the other side. Unfortunately, Anna was so cold because she didn't think to get a cloak before they left, that she only saw the shack and ended up tripping and falling down the slope, right into the river. By the time Naruto had reached the bottom and helped her out, the bottom of Anna' dress had frozen solid, making it very hard for her to walk around and even colder then she was before.

XXX

Turns out that the only winter stock the trading shack had was some boots, a woollen cloak and a pair of gloves, after all it was supposed to be summer. Naruto had waited outside while Anna brought what she needed, the cold not bothering him in the slightest as he used a small amount of his power to heat his body, and he was used to th3 cold after spending so many years with Elsa.

He didn't even bat an eye when a man pulled up in his sleigh, a large block of ice strapped to the back and a single reindeer pulling it. The sleigh was obviously well cared for, though it had seen better days, and looked like it had been repainted not long ago. The man was covered from head to toe in both cloth and snow, a thick scarf wrapped around his lower face and a hat on his head, leaving the only part of his face visible his eyes.

Seeming to give Naruto as much attention as the whiskered blond was giving him, the man jumped from his slight, spoke several hushed words to the reindeer, before walking into the trading shack without so much as a glance in his direction. Naruto sent a glance to the reindeer, which had suddenly started scratching itself behind the ear like a dog with its tongue sticking out, only to turn back to the door when he felt the emotions in the room take a drastic shift.

He was about to enter to make sure Anna wasn't in any danger, only to pause when the door was slammed open and the man who had just go in was thrown out, his hat and scarf now missing to reveal he had dirty blonde hair, by a giant of a man. The whiskered teen followed the man with his eyes as he flew through the air, before fighting to keep his emotions in check when he landed head first in a snowdrift, his legs kicking in the air for a moment before he was pulled out be the Reindeer grabbing his leg with his mouth.

Naruto stayed in the shadows out of sight of both the man an reindeer, who seemed to forget he was ever there, as the blonde man spoke several words he didn't here, before pointing to an old worn-out barn half covered in snow and. He watched as they both walked over to the barn, after moving the sleigh out of sight from the shack, and a moment after the door closed behind them a small light shone out from under the doorframe.

Naruto couldn't shack the feeling that he knew the man and dog-like reindeer, but for the life of him couldn't put his finger on where he could have met them. However, before he could spend more than a few seconds thinking about it before Anna returned, now wearing a thick cloak, boots and a pair of gloves. She was also carrying two sakes, one in each hand, and was looking around with a determined face. After about ten second of not seeing what she was looking for, the red headed princess turned to Naruto with a small frown on her face.

"Where did the smelly blonde man go?"

Rising an eyebrow at her choice in description, Naruto silently pointed towards the barn, the light still clearly visible. Without a word, Anna started to actually march over to the barn, the determined expression back on her face, only to pause and listen to the song the man was apparently singing, Naruto following only a few steps behind.

"Reindeer are better than people…"

Standing to one side as Anna attempted to push the door open, only to find out it had been locked from the inside, Naruto waited until she gave up and gave him a look that clearly said 'a little help here?' Giving a small nod, the blonde stepped forward, Anna moving out of the way, and without the slightest change in expression lifted his left leg up and kicked the door off of its hinges.

Stepping back again so that Anna could move in front of him, Naruto saw that the man had jumped to his feet the moment the door was kicked off, and the reindeer had somehow jumped up into his arms. For about five seconds they all just stared at each other, the man and reindeer both with wide eyes, before the strain of holding the animal twice his size seemed to catch up with the man and they both fell to the ground with a thump.

Not waiting for him to recover, Anna threw one of the sacks in her at the man, who it out a small gasp when it hit him in the stomach. If he could have laughed without risking losing control of his powers, Naruto would when he saw Anna trying to look and act confident, when he could clearly feel just how nervous she really was.

"You're taking us both up the North Mountain."

Both Naruto and the man raised an eyebrow as he emptied the sack to reveal a rope and other climbing gear, before both Anna and the unnamed man started to stare at each other for several seconds. After about a minute passed, the man got a small smirk on his face before making himself comfortable in the pile of hay he was sat on, moving the sack to the side and moving his arms behind his head.

"Fine, we'll leave first thing in the morning, and by the way you forgot the carrots for Sven-Oomph!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anna threw the other sack at him, again hitting him in the stomach, before putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot.

"We go now…right now…"

Nodding to herself, Anna quickly turned and walked out the door, slumping against the wall on the other side the second she was out of sight of the man. Shaking his head, the man slowly got to his feet, the now named reindeer Sven moving to stand with him, before turning to his fellow blonde who had yet to speak and was stood with his face coved in shadows.

"Names Kristoff, and this guy here is Sven…"

The moment he heard the names, Naruto's eyes widened slightly, memories of a small blonde boy with a reindeer running around the Valley of Living Rock flashing through his head. If he could, Naruto would have smiled, but he settled for stepping forward instead, his face now clear for all to see. The sudden slack jawed expressions on both Kristoff and Sven's faces was priceless, and despite the fact he knew what was about to happen Naruto did nothing to stop it.

Bracing for impact, Naruto let out a small gasp as he was thrown onto the larger man's shoulder in a fireman's carry, jumping up and down as he laughed.

"Naruto! You got so big! Where have you been for the last 10 years little bro? Bulba's been worried sick!"

Finally putting his fellow blond back down, only for him to be covered in reindeer drawl when Sven lick the left side of his face, Naruto took a moment to straighten himself for turning to face his brother in all but blood. Unfortunately the moment Kristoff saw his expressionless face, his emotions shifted to worried, before he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him closers so he could get a better look with a frown on his face.

"Your out of balance, when was the last time you had a Detox?"

Detox was what the trolls had called it when Naruto released his power to help balance himself, something Kristoff had seen first-hand several times when they were younger. The older blonde had become an older brother figure when he was living with the trolls, and he had never cared about Naruto having powers. Unfortunately, after Grand Pabbie explained exactly how his powers worked, he had become the overprotective type and would fret over everything.

Pulling away, quickly turning to see Anna struggling to pull the sleigh out from where it had been hidden, Naruto allowed a very small frown to cross his lips.

"I'm fine Kristoff, you have nothing to worry about…I just haven't had the time for a while since it is hard to get time off from my job in the castle."

Not missing the slight flinch that crossed his face when he frowned, knowing that it was a bad sign when Naruto felt pain from showing emotion, Kristoff leaned forward and whispered so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"How long is a while Naruto? The last time you said everything was fine you didn't Detox for a month and destroyed ten trees with the power surge when you lost control!"

"…ten years and you still bring that up every chance you get, it was a onetime thing, I have better control now then went I was eight."

Still not looking convinced, Kristoff opened his mouth to argue, only to pause when Anna pocked her head through the door with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Can we get moving, I really need to find my sister…"

XXX

"So let me see if I understand, you to know each other from before Naruto became Elsa's bodyguard?"

It was about an hour later and the small group found themselves moving through the pitch black forest at a decent speed, Kristoff stirring with Anna sat next to him and Naruto behind them. The older blonde had set a lamp on a small pole on the front of the sleigh so they could see, but it only reached out several feet in every direction.

Looking at the red headed princess out of the corner of his eye, making sure not let them crash into a tree, Kristoff let a small smile cross his lips as his mind turned to better days, shouting so he could be heard over the wind

"Yeah, we were both raised by my friends, though Naruto was there before me, then left after a year or so! We only actually knew each other for a couple of months!"

"Huh, I guess I never thought of him having a life before coming to the castle, when I was little I thought my parents had just pulled him out of thin air or something!"

"You do know I can hear everything you say…right"

Both ignored the emotionless blonde behind them.

"So tell me something, what made your sister go all crazy and freeze the kingdom?"

"Well, that's sort of my fault, I had just introduced her to my fiancée, than she got all upset and said I couldn't marry him because I only met him that dAY-!

The reason the last part of Anna's sentence was so loud was because of the fact that Kristoff had suddenly pulled the sleigh to a stop, before turning to stare at her with wide eyes and a slack-jawed expression.

"Did you say you got engaged to someone in a day!"

"Yeah…why do people seem to fixate on that little detail?"

"Were you dropped on the head as a baby?"

Leaning forward slightly, Naruto decided to throw his voice into the conisation.

"I already asked her…apparently she really is just that stupid."

"HEY!"

"What the hell were you thinking, you got engaged to someone you know nothing about!"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Anna crossed her arms over her chest and slumped slightly in her seat.

"Its true love, what else is there to know?

Opening his mouth to reply, Kristoff stopped suddenly when he heard something moving in the trees, his eyes quickly moving to Naruto to see a small nod.

"A large pack, at least thirty, and the only opening is straight ahead."

Looking very confused, Anna opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about when she caught sight red eyes staring at them from the shadows of the trees.

"W-what are they?"

"Wolves!"

The moment the word left his lips Kristoff snapped the reins, making Sven run as fast as he could, the wolves quickly braking cover then they saw their pray attempting to run away. But as fast as Sven was, he still had to pull the sleigh, along with three people and the equipment, which was slowing him down. It was easy for the Wolves to start catching up, one getting close enough to take a snap at Naruto before he punched it right in the nose, making it roll back on hit two others. Then it happened, Kristoff made to turn, hitting a particularly bad patch of ice, and the sleigh tipped over, throwing all three of them out and tangling Sven in his harness.

Naruto was the first on his feet, using what Positive energy he had left o quickly heal the damage from being thrown from the moving sleigh, and moved to stand between Kristoff and Anna, who were lucky enough to land in a snowdrift, and the pack of wolves slowly surrounding them. One of the wolves stepped forward, snarling at him before jumping in the air and pouncing, his target clearly the whiskered blonde.

He knew what he needed to do, though the fact Anna was watching him was going to cause problems, and without over thinking it coated his hands in the deadly red light that was Negative energy, much to the shock of the now wide eyed Princess Anna. Waiting until the last second, Naruto sidestepped to the right, reaching out and brushing his hand along the wolf's side as it passed him.

The effect was instantaneous, the fur where his hand touched started to melt away, quickly followed by flesh and a high pitched whine from his would be attacker. By the time the wolf's feet returned to the ground, everything but the bones had melted, the goo splashing on the ground around them and sinking into the snow.

The action was enough to give the other wolves pause, which was all the chance Kristoff needed to get the sleigh back up and Sven untangled, the large blonde man having seen Naruto just his power before. Anna on the other hand could only sit in the snow with wide eyes and her mouth open, her brain seeming to have stopped for the moment while she tried to process what had just happened.

It was then that Naruto realised something, the light around his hands was spreading, and getting brighter as it moved up his arms. Turning to Kristoff, his face still without the slightest emotion, he locked eyes with his brother and said one word, his voice still calm and level.

"…Run."

That was all Kristoff needed to hear, and without another glance he quickly ran and picked up the still stunned Anna, before practically throwing her back into the sleigh and jumping in himself. Naruto held on for as long as he could, the strain starting to show on his face as the light reached his chest, before doing something he hadn't done for a very long time.

Turning to face the Pack of wolves, who were now backing away from him with their tails between their legs, Naruto let a large grin spread across his face just a the light covered it.

XXX

The exposing of energy was completely silent, simple growing larger and larger, seeming to actually chase the sleigh. It was all Sven could do the keep more than a few inches ahead of it, the back of the sleigh getting caught slightly before pulling ahead. But that was all it took. The energy started to spread along the wood, much to Kristoff's dismay.

Turning back to watch where he was going, his eyes widened when he saw the large gorge ahead, one that they were going too fast to stop in time to avoid. Thinking quickly, the blonde mountain man pulled out the knife he kept in his boot out and cut the harness attaching Sven to the sleigh, before grabbing Anna and jumping out into a snowdrift just as it went over the cliff. It was at that point he saw just how far the energy had spread across the sleighed, it was complete destroyed before it even hit the bottom of the ravine.

XXX

Hope you like the chapter :)

R&R


End file.
